First Date Jitters
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: Kenta is extremely nervous about his first date. Luckily, Lee won't allow him to stress too much over it.


Kenta shook nervously as he scanned his closet. He was trying to pick out the absolute best thing for his upcoming date. He was sure that Lee-kun wasn't going through anything like this. His hands shook gently as he reached for a white dress shirt, considering it for a moment. His mind began to run through exactly what had happened only two days earlier.  
  
---------(Two days earlier)---------  
  
Kenta walked slowly down the hallway, searching for wherever Hirokazu had decided to disappear to. He had just bought a new card pack, and desperately wanted his friend's opinion on the cards he had obtained. As he wandered from hall to hall, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. He twirled around suddenly, hoping to catch whoever it was by surprise, but only found a small blur of blue and brown.  
  
Kenta suddenly realized just how deserted the hall was. God I hope this isn't some rogue Digimon... Why didn't I let Marineangemon hide in my bag again today? Kenta wondered as he shivered nervously. He nearly jumped five feet when two thin olive colored arms wrapped around him from behind. "Hey Kenta! I've been looking all over for you," Lee's voice echoed around him. "L, Lee-kun? What are you doing-" Kenta's voice was silenced as he felt Lee's head slowly land on his shoulder. "Gomen for scaring you Kenta-kun, it's just that I wanted to get the drop on you... Takato told me something interesting today," as Lee said this he managed to launch a soft breath down Kenta's neck causing the other boy to shiver softly. "Takato told me that a certain someone in this hallway just happened to be gay..."  
  
Kenta froze in sudden fear. His heart sank as his mind began to run through a thousand ways Lee could have taken the news. Maybe he's holding me like this so I can't get away, Kenta thought as a cold chill ran down his back. He turned slowly so that he was facing Lee. "W... what are you going to do Lee?" Kenta's voice choked with fear, as he questioned the taller boy. To Kenta's surprise, Lee only smiled brightly as he once again captured the shorter child in his grasp. "I'm so glad it's true Kenta. I was hoping that maybe you'd like to go to the arcade with me in a few days. Say Saturday afternoon?" Kenta gapped for a few moments before finally regaining control over his mind. "Sure Lee-kun." Kenta exclaimed as he returned the embrace.  
  
---------(Present)---------  
  
Kenta pressed a hand to his forehead as he scanned his closet. He came to the conclusion that Lee did not want him to show up in one of his dress shirts. Finally Kenta just grabbed his usual orange tee shirt, and khaki jacket. He also retrieved one of his many pairs of gray slacks. He ran into his small bathroom, deciding on taking a quick shower before running out to meet Lee.  
  
---------(A local arcade)---------  
  
Kenta looked around apprehensively as he finally made it to the arcade. He was hoping that Lee would have already arrived by the time he got there... but it looked like Lee hadn't made it yet. He sighed softly as he thought about how nervous he was. Kenta shivered as he continued to watch for any sign of Lee. If he had really been paying attention, Kenta might have seen Lee duck into the entrance a few feet away from where Kenta was leaning. Very slowly, Lee stalked forward, preparing to give Kenta the shock of his life. Grabbing the door handle to the door in which Kenta currently leaned, Lee pulled quickly.  
  
Kenta fell back suddenly, as his ears where filled with the sound of light laughter. Looking upwards as he fell, he saw Lee's smile as he collided with the floor of the arcade. Kenta gave off a quite squeaking noise as his back collided with the ground, which only made Lee laugh harder. Kenta shot Lee a death stare as he slowly tried to regain his feet.  
  
A sudden pang of guilt seemed to fill Lee as he quickly bent down to help the other boy to his feet. "Gomen Kenta-kun... I just thought it would be kind of funny. I hope you're not hurt," Lee said softly, as his voice filled with guilt. Kenta paused for a few moments while studying Lee's face before giving a small grin." No problem Lee-kun... I am used to being pranked by Kazu-chan anyway. I was just unprepared is all, " Kenta told Lee as he finally managed to get himself into an upright position. Kenta quickly ran a hand down his shirt, both smoothing out the wrinkles and dusting the garment off.  
  
Lee smiled as he watched Kenta doing this and before the other boy could protest, Lee snaked his arm around Kenta's and began dragging him towards the counter. He smiled as he approached the register, a few 5,000 yen notes clutched within his hand. Lee stepped up to the window, and after flashing a smile prepared to ask for two passes. He halted however once he got a good look at who was behind the window. "W-what are you doing h-here?" Lee asked nervously.  
  
"I should ask you the same question," A harsh voice began, "I deiced to work here so that my O-Kaa-san wouldn't continue to pressure me into modeling again." Rika appeared to be in her usual mood as she stared down at the two nervous boys. Kenta had already moved slightly behind Lee and was currently trying to make himself as small as possible. Kenta whimpered softly in fear as Rika's gaze suddenly swung over to him. Lee stepped in the way however, and shoved the two notes through the window. "Two please..." He spoke, in as confident a tone as he could manage. Shrugging her shoulder Rika merely took the money, and produced two all-day passes. She passed this, and the change, back to Lee.  
  
As the left the ticket counter, Kenta slowly returned to his spot beside Lee. "You know you didn't have to pay for me," Kenta whined. "Come on Kenta- chan. Besides, it wouldn't have felt like a real date if one of us didn't pay for both... and I didn't think you had that much money." "Just what are you implying their Lee-kun? " Kenta asked as his cheeks flushed in anger. Lee just smiled softly as he spoke, "Well, I noticed yesterday that you bought a new pack of booster cards for Marineangemon yesterday. Knowing you... I figured you spent all of your money at the card shop. I just wanted to make sure we could have a fun day today," as Lee said this, he slowly moved behind Kenta and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "You have to know Kenta-kun, that I've had my eyes on you since I met up with Takato. I was really impressed with how cute his friends were." "Yeah... I'm sure you where real disappointed when Takato started to date Hirokazu-kun... Now you're stuck with the leftovers," Kenta sighed softly as he said this, and let his head hang low for a few moments. Sensing the other boy's sadness, Lee suddenly tightened his grip around Kenta forcing him to stop. "If I had wanted Kazu-san... I would have asked him out... not you," Lee mumbled as he hugged the smaller boy.  
  
---------(Several minutes of mindless wandering later)---------  
  
Kenta was desperately trying to catch up to Lee. At first he was surprised when he had finally drug Lee over to the Dance Dance Revolution console, however he now knew what a mistake he had made. He had broken into a horrendous sweat as he desperately tried to keep up. His breath began to come in short rasps as his legs burned from the strain. Kenta allowed his trembling body to rest as the last few arrows disappeared behind the score line, and the last lines of "B4U" slowly faded out. Why god why did I let him pick the difficulty? I can hardly pass that on basic, let alone Maniac! Stupid... Lee-chan, " Kenta allowed his head to rest on the side panel of the machine as the song wore down. His breathing still hadn't come under control; when he felt a pair of arms gently lift him up.  
  
Kenta squirmed softly, trying to figure out what was happening to him, as his oxygen deprived brain screamed at him to run. Finally he felt his body settle onto something soft and warm. Looking up his eyes where met by a pair of gray eyes. He smiled in realization as he found himself safely ensconced in Lee's lap. Kenta began to cuddle against the taller boy as he fought to control his breathing. "You okay little guy? " Lee asked quietly as he began to stroke Kenta's hair gently. "H-hai... j-just out of b-breath." "Gomen... if we go again, I'll set your songs a little lower ne?" "Doomo Lee-kun." The two continued to talk quietly till Kenta finally began to settle down. Kenta began to try to climb off of Lee till the taller boy clutched him to his chest, effectively trapping Kenta.  
  
As the two boys enjoyed their situation, they where rudely interrupted when they heard the sound of snickering from behind them. Lee turned his head till he saw who it was. Lee groaned loudly as he saw Juri standing off to the side. Not her... anyone but her. Lee shivered as he remembered the torture that Juri had put Takato through when she found out he liked Kazu. He remembered how both Kazu and Takato had become social outcasts at school for nearly three months. Lee looked down at Kenta, noting the look of terror on the smaller boy. He knew that if Juri managed to make him an outcast at school, Kenta would not be able to protect himself.  
  
"Soo, what do we have here, ne? You two look comfortable," Juri's voice dripped with sarcastic emotion as she regarded the two boys. Lee wasted no time and, after gently placing Kenta onto a chair near the one they had been occupying, Lee moved over to where Juri was standing. "Why would any of this interest you Juri," Lee questioned with a short snarl. Juri 's eyes shot up at the anger present in Lee's voice. However this didn't faze her in the least, "Well, I make it my business to reveal people like you, Lee- chan."  
  
Lee merely shook's his head as he regarded Juri for a moment. He hated himself for what he was about to do... as it was against his principles... but for Kenta's sake. Lee gripped Juri's yellow dress shirt, and twisting cruelly pulled the young girl towards him. He twisted his wrist, making it easier for him to whisper into her ear. "If you ever come after Kenta- kun... I will make your life a living hell, ne? You won't be able to make a move without some form of retribution. Remember... If you ever hurt Kenta... " Lee quickly slid his hand across Juri's throat, trying to emphasize his words. It worked extremely well, as the girl was now shaking violently and had begun to cry softly. Lee released her and watched with a certain degree of satisfaction as Juri scrambled away.  
  
Lee was instantly rewarded for his efforts, when a pair of thin arms wrapped around him and he found himself drawn into a rather passionate kiss. Lee's eyes bugged out as he felt Kenta slowly slip his tongue past his lips. After a few moments, Kenta withdrew from Lee, looking up with expectant eyes. "Doomo Lee-kun... I hope you liked my thank you present. I tried to make it as personal as possibl-" Kenta was cut off as Lee pulled him into his arms, taking the shorter boy into another deep kiss. They stayed thus entwined form more then 3 minutes before finally separating, and heading out of the arcade.  
  
"So, Lee-kun... does this make me your Koi?" 


End file.
